A utility terrain vehicle (“UTV”) is a small off-road vehicle that is typically used to carry equipment or other cargo. UTVs generally have a high payload capability, which may allow the vehicles to carry about 1,000 pounds of cargo. Because of the high payload capability, it can be difficult for one person to load and/or unload cargo from the UTV. In particular, it can be difficult for an older or disabled user to load and/or unload cargo, or it can be difficult to load and/or unload unwieldy cargo. There are also safety concerns to prevent a user from being injured by loading and/or unloading such heavy cargo. Thus, there remains a need for a system to more easily and safely load and/or unload cargo from a UTV.